Why?
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Bella wasn't a Swan but a Hotchner? This is that story set after New Moon by about 5 years
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella is actually not a Swan but a Hotchner. After the Cullens leave she goes back to her dad what happens if they come back into her life? Set 5 years after New Moon. AU. All human.**

**Sorry for spelling a grammer mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either. Even though I want to so bad.**

Bella smiled as she walked into the bullpen of sorts and looked around at her team, her family, she went in and sat at her desk when Spencer Reid, one of her teammates and boyfriend, sat at the edge of her desk and smiled at her while giving her a cup of coffee.

"One coffee for the lady."

"Why thank you I really need this."

"I kinda figured when you walked in and didn't greet the team this morning like usual. So what's up?"

"Nothing it's just that time of the year again."

"I know and I'm sorry babe but hey look at me you don't need them anymore."

"I know it's just hard is all."

About that time JJ came over and said that Hotch needed everyone in the briefingroom ASAP. When they got up there they sat down and once Hotch got up and started speaking.

"Alright everyone I got a call earlier from Strauss saying that we are going to have some new agents seven in fact. Each of us except for Garcia is going to have a shadow for the next few months they will accompy us on cases and the like. Now don't worry Garcia did a background check on all of them they will be in ten minutes."

Ten minutes found the team over by the desks waiting for the newbies to show up. Bella had her back to the doors and was talking to Emily and JJ about nothing in particular when Emily pointed out that the new agents were here when she turned around she gasped at what she saw, in front of her were the Cullens, people who she hadn't seen since she was 18 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own either don't forget to review please!**

**Sorry for grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes.**

They were still as beautiful as ever, when they saw her they all when into a little shock while the rest of the team looked confused. Reid went over to Bella and touched her shoulder, trying to get her out of her stupor.

"Bella? Bells? You ok? Hello? Bella? BELLA!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Spence what did you ask?"

"I asked if you were ok Belle you were out of it for about five minutes."

"Oh sorry. So dad who is getting paired up with who?"

"Wait dad? Bella I thought Charlie was your dad?"

"No Emmett this is my dad SSA Aaron Hotchner. I was in WitSec because a madman was after my dad and our familiy. So my Uncle Charlie sayed I could stay with him so I changed my name so he wouldn't find me while my mom went into hiding with my little brother. Unfortunetly he found my mom and little brother, he killed her he killed my mom. But a few months later my dad got him and I was able to come home it was about two months after you guys left. After that I was aloud to come home, so I did it was after graduation, my dad said that he could get me a job here and I took it. Here I am five years later. So dad like I asked who is getting paired with who?"

"First off we are going to talk about this later all of us. Second its going to be Morgan with Emmett, Emily with Rosalie, JJ with Alice, Reid with Jasper, Bella you will be with Esme, Rossi will be with Carisle, and I'll be with Edward. Bella you know these people apparently anything wrong with these pairings?"

"Uh well...let's see...Edward you will go with...well shit...who to put you with...I know I'm going to regret this but lets put you with Spence and Jasper go with my dad, dad I want him back in one piece and shut it Emmett or I will tell Esme what you have done in the past and don't want her to know."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me. I'm not the same girl from Forks. Anyway let's see do I really want to see a cat fight go on between one of my best friends and Rosalie? Alright Esme you will go with Emily I'll take Rosalie I know how to handle her bitchiness and I don't want Emily attacking her."

"Hey I wouldn't attack her."

"Yes you would Em."

"No I...ok yes I would."

"Ok everyone else seems good. Just one thing Emmett don't break Morgan, and Alice no talking JJ's ear off about fashion please. I don't want her to shoot you or come and complain to me."

"Ok we'll try."

"Thank you. Ok so JJ do we have a case or not?"

"Nope today is all about getting your shadows adjusted and settled in."

"Ok Rosalie follow me I'll show you my desk and where I spend most of my time when I am not on a case."

"Wait Belle you mean you're going to take her to The Lair?"

"Yes Derek I'm taking her to The Lair. So what?"

"You are actually going to introduce her to BabyGirl?"

"Yes get over it. Come on Rosalie let's go."

"Ok."

Rosalie followed Bella out of the office and down the hall to The Lair. Along the way Bella explained what The Lair really was, Garcia's computer room where she spent all her time when they were on a case. As they entered The Lair they saw Garcia looking at the security cameras but with no sound. Bella just rolled her eyes and shook her head as this was normal behavior for her.

"Garcia are you spying again."

"Maybe...but I had to make sure that my family was safe ok."

"Garci does it look like I was complaining. Anyway I just wanted to introduce you to Rosalie Hale. Esme this is Penelope Garcia our Technal Analist."

"Hi Penelope."

"Hi Rosalie but call me Garcia."

"Ok."

After they stayed there and talked for a bit Bella walked Esme back to the team and the Cullens and as they left Bella couldn't help but wonder why. Why are they here? Why did they come? Just why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that's been awhile been busy. Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds.**

The next day when Bella got to the office the team and the Cullens were where her team's desks were. It was all quiet and awkward when she entered but when she got there Emmett came and gave her a big bear hug.

"Em...can't...breathe."

"Oh sorry Bella."

"It's fine Em. So JJ do we have a case today?"

"Actually yes we do."

With that the team goes up to the conference area and the Cullens follow confused. When they are all sitting down, except the Cullens who stand in the back Garcia starts explaining the case.

"Ok people we have a serial killer in Seattle Washington. So far we have four women in the age range twenty-two to twenty-five, all have brown hair and brown eyes. Each was raped repeatedly and their body dumped within twenty-four hours of them being last seen. The first victim Annie Lucas was twenty-three and was a college student at the Seattle University, she was last seen leaving movie theater after watching a movie with some friends she was taken three weeks ago. The second victim Carly Douglas was twenty-five and a bartender she was last seen leaving her job, she was taken two weeks ago. The third victim is Danielle Armstrong she was twenty-four and worked part-time as at the local library while she attended the local community college, she was last seen leaving the library last week. Our last victim was Isabelle Clark, she was twenty-two and worked as a model for a local department store, she was last seen leaving her apartment to head to meet some friends that was two days ago. Ok besides their physical characteristics the only other thing that matched between them was that they each had a note stapled to the front of their clothes all said different things but all ended with the same thing. Ok the first one mentioned something about like this is first grade all over again, the second one said that it was an accident that his tires slipped on ice, the third one mentioned that they are all together and apparently he is some kind of matchmaker, the last one said something like you can't drink the mulch tea, now they all ended with the same signature a paw print." **(Any thoughts on who the unsub is?)**

"Alright wheels up in thirty and Cullens you are coming with same you Garcia."

Thirty minutes later found the team plus Garcia plus the Cullens in the jet going over the case.

"Wait Garcia didn't you say something about notes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can I see them?"

"Sure here."

Garcia handed Bella the pictures of the notes while everyone looked at her questioningly. Meanwhile the gears in Bella's head were working up a storm while she connected different things together finally she looked up with a look of horror on her face.

"I think I know why the UNSUB is doing this."

"Ok what is it."

"Me. Ok everyone hear me out please? Cullens do you remember junior year I just moved to town and it was still icy on the ground?"

"Yeah so what Bella?"

"Well don't you remember what happened between Tyler, Tyler's truck, a patch of ice, and me?"

"Of course, how could we have not put it together sooner."

"Ok I am confused and I have an IQ of 187."

"All these notes have something to do with me. The first one where it said it's like first grade all over again a girl I knew in high school that was my friend there said that to me my first day at lunch when all the guys were paying me attention. She said that I was the shiny new toy and all the guys wanted to have me just like in first grade. The third one she said the same thing that same day just a few minutes later when I first saw the Cullens, saying how Carlisle is some kind of matchmaker super dad because all the kids he adopted except for Edward were together, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. The second one I was outside one day afterschool getting ready to get in my truck I had my headphones in so I was oblivious to my surroundings and a friend of mine, Tyler, his truck as he was pulling out of the parking lot hit a patch of ice and skidded if it wasn't for Edward I would have been hit. Lucky for me he was close by and very fast and was able to get me out the way in time. Then the last note we went to a green house of sorts for a Biology field trip in Junior year and Tyler and another friend of mine, Eric, made a mulch type tea and were trying to drink it but our teacher caught them and told them off for it. Don't you see the notes have to do with my time in Forks and the paw print is because there was a reservation nearby and they had legends about wolves the were the protects of the tribe. All the victims are about my age and have the same hair and eye color as me. That can't be a coincidence?"

Everyone sat stunned as they listened to Bella talk all thinking the same thing _wow that does make sense maybe she is right_ so with that thought Hotch turned to the rest of his team plus their shadows told them where they would be going when they landed and for the rest of the trip they all thought to themselves about the case and trying to profile the UNSUB by what they had there on the plane. Meanwhile the Cullens were thinking about why this had to happen to Bella, THEIR Bella. Just why?


	4. Chapter 4

When they landed in Seattle, Rossi and Morgan, and their shadows went to the latest crime scene, while Reid and Emily went to the morgue with their shadows. The others went to the police station, where they set up their work area and started to build a profile. Bella was working the angle of the killer being someone she knew back in high school. As she was going over the profile she heard her name being called so she looked up. It was someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Angela?"

"Bella I heard some people talking about you so I asked where you were and they said here. How are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"I'm good did you know that the Cullens are here?"

"Yes they came with us."

"Us?"

"The BAU. FBI."

"Aw so Bella Swan is a FBI agent?"

"Actually its Bella Hotchner."

"Oh did you get married?"

"Oh no, Charlie was my Uncle. I was staying with him because someone serial killer threatened my family so my dad thought it would be best if I was to go live with my Uncle and my mom and brother went into hiding."

"Oh so I'm assuming that the killer was caught since you are going by your birth name."

"Yes he was. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you."

"It's fine. Really it is. So how is your mom and little brother?"

"Oh my mom died but my brother, Jack, is alright."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. Hey, do you know if anyone from high school still lives in the area?"

"Yeah Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Lauren and me why?"

"Just wondering, because each victim had a note stapled to the front of their clothing each saying something from high school."

"Really like what?"

"The first and third ones said something from what Jessica said my first day of school at lunch about how I was the shiny new toy and that Carlisle was some type of matchmaker. The second one mentioned Tyler's truck and how it slipped on ice and almost hit me that day. The last one mentioned the mulch tea that Eric and Tyler tried to drink that day at the green house field trip in junior year. Do you remember those?"

"Yeah I remember those things. Well I will let you get back to your work."

"Ok bye Ang."

"Bye Bells."

After Angela left Bella got back to work thinking about who fit the profile out of the two men that Angela had said. Since she couldn't think of anything she called upon Garcia.

"Hey Garcia?"

"Yes my fine friend?"

"Can you look up two guys for me?"

"Ooh is love in the air?"

"No Pen. It is for the case I think that these two maybe suspects."

"Ok what are their names?"

"Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie."

"Ok thank you."

Garcia started typing away on the two computers that she brought with her. On one she typed Mike's name and on the other she typed Eric's name.

"Ok on Mike Newton, he played high school football, didn't do so well in class, he still lives with his parents and works at their camping supplies store in Forks. Now with Eric it is a completely different story he didn't play sports, got straight A's in school, went to an ivy league college and got a degree in teaching, he married an Angela Webber, came back to teacher Biology at Seattle University he has two children twins a girl and boy and they live here in Seattle."

"Ang didn't tell me she and Eric got married."

"Wait you have spoken to her?"

"Yeah she works here in the station."

"Really?"

"Yep."

At that moment Rossi came in with the others. He walked up to the two women and looked at what they were doing.

"Already got two suspects?"

"Actually I think that we only have one."

Then one of the officers called over to them.

"We've got another body."

**Don't forget to review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds if I did Bella would be with Paul and Morgan and Garcia would be together.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Last Time:**

_At that moment Rossi came in with the others. He walked up to the two women and looked at what they were doing._

_"Already got two suspects?"_

_"Actually I think that we only have one."_

_Then one of the officers called over to them._

_"We've got another body."_

**Now:**

"Alright thanks officer."

"I'll go Rossi."

"I'll come with you Bells."

Rossi and Bella,plus there shadows, went out to the crime scene. When they arrived they, were met by Morgan and Emmett. Morgan had already got the information that they needed and walked over to them.

"Alright, her name is Lilly Stevens, she's twenty-two, brown hair and eyes. She was last seen yesterday at the movie theater, when she left to go home from a girls night. She had this note attached to her."

Morgan handed the note to Bella and watched as she read it.

_You said that about the last five dresses._

"What?"

"What's up Belle?"

"My main suspect shouldn't know this."

"What do you mean."

"This was said to me by a girl and the main suspect wasn't there because we were shopping for prom dresses."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's get back to the station, I need Garcia to look something up for me."

With that in mind they headed back to the station. When they arrived Bella made a B-line for Garcia.

"Hey Pen, I need you to look up a name for me."

"Ok what name?"

"Jessica Stanley."

"Ok let's see, she graduated in an average spot, but went to a local college then came back and helped out her mother in her store and still lives here. She dated Mike Newton and still seems to be in contact with him."

"Ok thanks."

"Welcome my sweet. Now you answer me a question."

"Alright shoot."

"What happened between you and the newbies?"

"Ok, I'll tell you. It was my junior year, I had just moved to Forks to live with my "dad". It was my first day of school, it was the middle of March, I walked in and went to my classes, lunch came by and I was sitting with some people who invited me to join their group. I was talking to a few of the girls when the Cullens walked in. My friend, Jessica, told me their names and that they were all together and that Carlisle was some kind of matchmaker. Anyway Edward came in and she said that he wasn't dating anyone because apparently none of the girls there were good enough for him. Anyway after lunch I had Biology, conveniently enough with Edward. I walk in and there is only one seat left, next to him. I sat down and he didn't say anything, throughout the class he didn't say a word to me, didn't even look at me. Anyway so the next day Edward wasn't in school he wasn't for a few more days either. So when he comes back it's Biology he finally talks to me, says he's sorry for ignoring me the other day, he just had a lot on his mind. So we make small talk and that afternoon, I'm at my truck oblivious to what is going on around me, when all of a sudden I'm pushed to the ground and have Edward above me. When I get up and look at him for an explanation, all he does is point to my truck and I look, it's got a dent in it and the van that ran into it has one as well, Tyler, the boy whose van it was, was sticking his head out of the window apologizing for hitting my truck saying that his van slipped on ice. Anyway his dad checked me over since I hit my head on the ground. After that day we started hanging out more and more and we just ended up going out. We dated for about a year, till one day he didn't come to school and when I arrived home he was there, he started saying about how his dad was transferred to a new hospital in Texas, and that they had to leave ASAP. Basically he said it would be like I never knew him then he left. I was basically a walking zombie for about a month, till I finally realized that I didn't need him so I applied myself and became valedictorian. Then I came back to my dad and got a job at the BAU and every year around the time he left, which is actually around now, I remember and get all sad and stuff."

"Oh my god Bells, I am so sorry."

"It's fine Pen really it is."

"Ok now I have to go."

Bella walked over to the others and stood next to Reid and listened while her father spoke.

"Ok so do we have a profile, Bella?"

"I can do you one better. I have two suspects."

"Ok who are they, and why do you think that they are suspects?"

"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, Mike because it would have to be a guy to over power these women and Jessica because some of the things on the notes only she would know."

"Ok let's find these two, Garcia."

"On it boss."

While they were thinking about the two suspects two people across town were fuming how dare that bitch come here and ruin their plans.

**here you go please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry its been a bit, I got really busy with school, band, plus church stuff so I apologize for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds.**

**Last Time:**

_Bella walked over to the others and stood next to Reid and listened while her father spoke._

_"Ok so do we have a profile, Bella?"_

_"I can do you one better. I have two suspects."_

_"Ok who are they, and why do you think that they are suspects?"_

_"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, Mike because it would have to be a guy to over power these women and Jessica because some of the things on the notes only she would know." _

_"Ok let's find these two, Garcia."_

_"On it boss."_

_While they were thinking about the two suspects two people across town were fuming how dare that bitch come here and ruin their plans. _

**Now:**

Garcia was quickly typing on her computer trying to figure out where the two suspects live. Finally she found the addresses.

"Hey guys I got them, Jessica lives at 56 Bird Lane and Mike lives at 57 Bird Lane. They live next door to each other."

"Alright, let's go everyone, except you Bella. I want you to hide that way they don't see you yet."

"How come?"

"That way we have an advantage, you said that Mike had a crush on you maybe he still does."

"That makes sense."

The team, except Bella and Garcia all headed out to the two addresses. When they arrived they geared up and went into the houses. They found both of them at Mike's house.

They arrived back at the station and took them into different interrogation rooms. Bella was looking at Mike and watching his behavior, then she looked at Jessica's and observed her behavior.

"Hey dad, can Emily go and talk to Jessica?"

"Sure why?"

"She looks like me, with the dark hair and eyes. It might shake her up."

"Alright, you'll be going in with Mike I assume."

"Yep. But I have a tactic that I want to try."

"Ok? What is it?"

"This."

Bella grabs Edward's hand, and starts to head for the door.

"Woah what's going on?"

"Don't worry Reid, it's to see if I get a reaction out of Mike, just watch. Ok dad open the door and ask him a question, like lean in and just ask him any question."

"Fine."

Hotch goes and opens the door leans in and looks at Mike.

"Hey are you sure you don't want your lawyer?"

Before Mike could answer he saw something over the FBI agents head, it was Bella holding Edward Cullens hand and laughing! He was angry, how dare she do that in front of him! Hotch closed the door after Mike didn't answer, when he turned around Bella was hugging Reid and standing away from Edward.

"So how was his reaction?"

"He looked mad Bells."

"Good, that was the reaction I was wanting."

"Why?"

"That way when I go in and talk to him, he'll be even more mad that he will probably tell me how he did the murders."

"How do you know that Bella?"

"Simple Em, guys like him, murder then want to brag, or they would do it because something reminded them of something, or someone, then when they are confronted with that thing, or person they will brag all about it."

"Ok then."

"Yep they are sickos." **(Sorry any Mike lovers)**

"Alright Emily time for you to go and talk to Jess, before you do that though, Edward stand here, and when I tell you to walk in front of the door. I want to see her reaction."

Emily opened the door and asked if Jessica was sure that she didn't want her lawyer, but just like with Mike when she saw Edward she froze and didn't answer. Emily closed the door and looked to Bella, who was smiling.

"Perfect I wanted her to be rattled. Now I'm going to go talk to Mike."

She walked into the room with Mike, but before she could close the door, she leaned out and started to laugh.

"Edward what are you doing?"

She closed the door while shaking her head and sat down across from Mike.

"Man he is silly. So Mike how have you been these past years, when I heard that you were here I sweet talked one of the agents into letting me in here to talk to you, I just had to see you."

"Really? You looked pretty cozy with Cullen, how did you even know that I was here in the first place?"

"I was just saying hello, I haven't seen him in years, not since his family left town five years ago. Anyway I was in town visiting Angie."

"Alright, well why did you want to see me?"

"Well I've wanted to talk to you for years I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Rejection, you see I've had the biggest crush on you for years, since I first met you actually, I was just scared that you wouldn't like me, so I went for someone I knew would make you jealous."

"Then how come you said that you weren't going to prom, but ended up going with Cullen."

"Oh I really wasn't going to prom, I really was heading to Jacksonville to visit my mom, but then I went down to Phoenix because I wanted to go home, I forgot that mom and Phil weren't there. But I ended up falling down a few flights of stairs and out a window, so I went back to Forks, you were already going with Jess, so I decided to go with Edward but trust me I didn't enjoy myself, I would have rather been with you."

Bella gave him a wink when she said that last sentence. He suddenly got very smug, and looked like he was proud of himself.

"So why don't you tell me what they brought you in for?"

"They think that I murdered some women."

"Did you?"

"I-

**Ooh cliffy! Sorry it's been so long. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
